This invention relates to a method of treating human hair and to apparatus for use in the method of treatment. In particular the invention relates to a method of protecting portions of hair during treatment of other portions of hair.
In one known treatment for human hair, known as root perming, newly grown hair is subjected to a treatment which imparts a permanent waving to the hair. This treatment of the hair causes damage to the hair and hence it is desirable to restrict the treatment such that only those portions of hair newly grown since a previous treatment are treated. In order to restrict the treatment to the newly grown hair, the hair which has been treated previously is protected to inhibit treatment thereof. It will be appreciated that the previously treated hair, which it is desired to protect from receiving further treatment, are those portions of hair remote from the scalp whereas the newly grown untreated hair, which is to receive treatment, are those portions of hair between the scalp and the portions treated previously. In a known method of protecting the treated hair from receiving further treatment, rectangular covers of paper material are folded round those portions of tresses of hair which are not to be treated. The free edges of the covers have adhesive thereon so that after folding the cover around a tress of hair the free edges are brought into adhering engagement to retain the cover in a closed position around the tress of hair. The cover together with the hair enclosed therein is rolled from the end remote from the scalp on a curler toward the scalp so that the portion of hair to be treated is rolled on the exterior of the cover and the hair enclosed therein. The cover and hair rolled on the curler is then secured in position. The hair is then subjected to treatment by application of a chemical substance in liquid form to the rolled hair. The covers enclosing portions of hair which are not to be subjected to treatment are only partially effective in preventing ingress of the liquid chemical substance and as a result hair which is enclosed in the covers but is close to the ends of the covers, and which it is intended not to be treated, becomes subjected to the treatment.